The Prank on the Prankster
by clumsydolphin
Summary: The Weasley Twins were Hogwart's legend, they had broken long standing prank records set by the Marauders and when they left none had been able to surpass them. Now Fred Weasley has returned to the castle to teach Charms after Filius Flitwick had retired and every prankster in the school was trying to impress him, resulting in total chaos.


**AN: This story is written for the Twin Exchange August 2012 challenge, the prompts are as follows.**

Prompt:

Cookies

Phobias

Procrastinating

Pairings:

Hermione/Fred and/or George

Luna/Neville

Hermione/Remus

Quotes:

"School isn't all bad"

"Are you even listening?"

"I don't mean to brag"

Themes (optional): 

_Hogwarts or Back to School _

**Disclaimer: JKR created the world and owns it, not me sniff sniff.**

**The Prank on the Prankster.**

"Frederick Gideon Weasley I've had it!" Hermione yelled at Fred as she walked through the door to his office. "Potions is a difficult enough subject to teach without all your little groupies trying to outdo you! Today alone I've had to clean spilled potion, cure a mixture of jinxes including one poor boy who had grown a third arm that refused to remove it's finger from his nose! It's got to stop and you have to figure out a way to make it stop!"

Fred tried hard not to laugh but failed. "Come on 'Mione, you have to admit that last one is funny."

"It isn't! The boy has Amychophobia! He had such a meltdown that he had to be escorted to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione explained huffily.

"Amy who?" He asked confused.

"Amychophobia is a fear of being scratched. Seriously, isn't all the chaos making it difficult for you to teach at all?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, it has caused a fair few accidents but I hoped it would die down after a few detentions, although that never did discourage me and George. Okay, I get it. I'll try to think of something." Fred cajoled and worried that the chaos of the prank wars were going to interfere in the plans he'd been carefully following the past month since school started. He was carefully wooing Hermione and it was a delicate process that had to be handled with care.

By dinner that evening Fred believed he had come up with a solution but he needed to run it by Minerva first. At the head table he took a seat beside her and the two were seen gesturing back and forth and had seemed to come to an agreement when the Charms teacher just nodded his head and rose to his feet.

"Attention everyone…..Hey!" He hollered trying to get the students attention. "A matter was brought to my attention this afternoon and it must be addressed. Apparently the pranking bedlam didn't begin until I came to teach, so I have an offer! The first person that can accomplish a prank on me without me catching on will be able to invent one prank item with my tutelage and it will be sold in Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's with the full profit of THAT item going to its creator."

This caused quite a reaction in the students. Immediately they began making plans amongst themselves. A lot of whispering and high fiving commenced with each student believing themselves the winner of the prize.

"There are ground rules to this challenge. First, the prank cannot affect anyone but me. Second, and the Headmistress is firm on this, the planning and attempt of the prank can't interfere with the student's education. This means that if your grades drop during the contest you are eliminated, if your attempt causes problems for other student's grades then you are eliminated. If your prank isn't planned out well enough that someone else doesn't accidentally get pranked again you are eliminated. Any questions?" Fred asked at the end of his challenge.

"Is there a time limit?" one student yelled out.

"Yes, because if you can't pull off a decent prank in one month's time, then honestly you shouldn't even bother. So, you have one month to impress me and I don't mean to brag but I'm next to impossible to prank growing up as I did with George Weasley as my twin brother!" Fred took a seat next to Hermione after his announcement.

She smiled her thanks to him. "Fred, I think that is the sweetest thing you have done in a very long time. This is going to mean so much to whichever little troublemaker in training wins. I don't personally approve of such pranks, mind, but to those who you've inspired it will mean everything especially the bit about the money!" She said and then reached up and kissed his cheek before walking out of the Great Hall to begin her lesson plans for next month.

The best and only prank that Fred did fall victim to was surprising in both its simplicity and by the fact that it was accomplished using one of his own inventions, The Cupid's Circle. Fortunately for Fred Hermione was also an unsuspecting victim which would have disqualified the prankster, Shannon Finnigan who was their friend Seamus' sister, if Hermione weren't as happy as he was with the result!

Fred and Hermione were walking to the Great Hall for dinner when they both walked face first into an invisible wall. As they felt around they found that they were encircled by the wall and no matter what they did no magic would remove it. Sighing and looking up to see if there was a way over the wall Fred started laughing and blushing at the same time when he saw the little cupid at the top.

"Hermione, I know what the wall is. It's a Cupid Circle one of mine and George's creations and there is only one way out of it even for me." Fred explained.

Hermione raised her brow in question.

"We have to kiss and it must meet the Cupid's satisfaction up there." He pointed.

Hermione surprised him by smiling and pulling him too her. "Well we must do what we must do!"

Shannon Finnigan was huddled with her friends giggling with glee that she had pulled one over on Fred Weasley. She couldn't wait to owl her brother who had been a victim of the twins many times.

**AN: BTW Cupids Circle was created by Andy'sGirl4485 and she graciously let me borrow it!**


End file.
